


A Star on a California King

by roxashighwind



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Polyamory, Rated for nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was a weird angle when she looked at the picture, and her arm was in the frame, but she saved it nonetheless.</i>
</p><p>-<br/>Day 4 of Multiamory March! Prompt: Selfie</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star on a California King

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy this particular mess of personalities. These pretty, awesome ladies would make such a fun set, not just because they're beautiful but because they'd have a blast together and support each other. 
> 
> Multiamory March prompt list can be found over [here](http://solrosan.tumblr.com/post/140083714227/multiamory-march-prompt-list), yo!

Curled among the pile of bodies, Elyse lifted her cell phone to capture a picture of as much of them as she could manage. Barb’s head was pillowed against her chest, Meg and Lindsay wrapped snugly around each other with Mica’s face pressed into the curve of Meg’s lower back. It was a weird angle when she looked at the picture, and her arm was in the frame, but she saved it nonetheless.

Mica was lowest in frame, purely because of how far down the bed she’d wound up in the night. She nuzzled Meg’s naked lower back in her sleep, an arm thrown over the part-time model’s hip and fingers tucked into the leg of Lindsay’s panties and just reaching toward the curve of her ass.

Meg’s head was tucked under Lindsay’s chin, bright purple hair a mess that managed to cover half of Lindsay’s face as well as most of her own. The two of them were curled tightly together in a way that Elyse was sure would have them complaining about some pain or another when they woke up.  

Barb’s hair tickled at the edge of her jaw and in her armpit, but Elyse found it more endearing than annoying. There was a small gap between her side and Mica’s back where Elyse thought maybe an animal had placed itself in the night before fucking off to somewhere before she woke up - probably one of the dogs. They took up nearly all of the space on the California king bed that dominated the room, even with Barb half on top of her and Meg and Lindsay squished tightly together.

The oscillating fan in one corner of the room finally made its way across her, and the breeze cooled the smear of Barb’s drool on her chest. “Ffff-” Elyse cut herself off before the curse escaped, not wanting to wake the other girls even as she shivered. Goosebumps tightened her skin, and she would have squirmed if the others were awake.

“Nnnngh.” Mica rubbed her face against Meg’s back. She snuggled closer to Meg’s butt, hand full on grabbing Lindsay’s ass as she sleepily searched for more contact.

Lindsay’s breath stuttered at the hand on her ass, then steadied again. She wasn’t ready to wake up, obvious in the way that she cuddled Meg closer.

Elyse wasn’t the latest addition to their star, as they liked to call it, but she sometimes felt like it because she was always getting surprised by how cute they were, how different they all were, and just how easy it was to share her heart and bed with four other women.

“You’re thinking too hard,” mumbled Barbara. She kept still, not ready to actually wake up.

“Shhh, everyone else is still sleeping.”

Barb turned her head just enough to press wet lips against the side curve of Elyse’s breast. She pursed her lips together just enough to blow the loudest raspberry possible, completely unapologetic.

“Oh my god, Barb!” Elyse pushed her head away, though she couldn’t find it in herself to be mad; she probably would have done the same if their positions were reversed. Okay, she absolutely would have done the same thing, and even had done it to Mica earlier in the week.

A hand batted at Elyse’s side. “ _ Loud _ ,” Meg whined, pushing at her once more before she curled back toward Lindsay.

Mica whined as well, half smushed by Meg’s sudden move. “Ahhh. Everyone sucks.” She wiggled to fill the little bit of empty space next to Elyse, flopped onto her back with her hands stretched above her head. “I was cuddling with the butt and you wrecked it,” she pouted.

“Aww, baby,” started Meg softly “you can cuddle with the butt, it’s still here.” She reached her hand back, blindly seeking out Mica.

Barb giggled and draped herself across Elyse to press a sloppy kiss on Mica’s cheek. “Sorry, Meeks. Elyse was taking selfies again and thinking too much.”

Lindsay groaned as she stretched, finally pulled from sleep by the others’ talking and the jostling of the bed. She rubbed sleepily at her eyes. “Someone say ‘selfie’?”

“Elyse,” replied Meg, Mica, and Barb in unison.

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.” Lindsay carefully pulled away from Meg, hands encouraging her to turn and cuddle with Mica. She yawned, slowly sitting up. “I’m gonna shower. Anyone joining me or do I actually get it to myself?”

Elyse pouted up at the ceiling. “You guys were being cute. There’s no boob showing, I think I can even post this one to Instagram.”

“I mean, if you want to post it.” Lindsay let herself stretch for a moment before she leaned sideways over Meg and Mica to kiss the two blonds before dropping little pecks onto the others’ cheeks. “Last call on sharing the shower.”

“You go,” Mica told her with a smile. She snagged Elyse’s phone and held it so she and Meg could see the selfie. “We’re gonna make sure this looks good before it gets posted.”

“I’d pun, but it’s too early for that.” Barb’s eyes were close as she flapped her hand at Lindsay, not far from falling back to sleep.

Lindsay finally rolled toward the edge of the bed. “Sounds good.” She staggered toward the bathroom as the girls began softly fighting about what filter to use.


End file.
